


XIX

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [21]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Inspirada en la canción Everything Has Changed de Taylor Swift y Ed Sheeran, por petición de joshiferhardcore: con lo de Fergus, esa es una situación que ves toda tu vida en un minuto. Y en la vida de Beca hay mucho de Chloe.





	XIX

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

Es curioso cuánto puede cambiar en un segundo.

Un segundo de más en tu reacción y no pisas el freno del coche a tiempo para pararlo. Un segundo de más en salir del trabajo y no coincides en el vagón del metro con la persona con la que habrías pasado el resto de tu vida. Un segundo de más al moverte y no habrías acabado con la camiseta chorreando café recién hecho.

En eso está pensando Beca mientras cuenta en su cabeza.

Intenta mantener la calma por el bien de sus Bellas, porque sabe que hay ocho pares de ojos fijos en ella y preparados para entrar en pánico absoluto en el instante en que detecten una pizca de duda.

Su cuerpo se mueve en unos pasos de baile que tiene grabados en su memoria muscular después de incontables e interminables ensayos con Aubrey y Chloe. Su boca se mueve para formar la letra de  _Toxic_  con la facilidad que proporciona que fuera un hit en su adolescencia.

Pero su mente nunca deja de contar.

Un segundo de más y Fergus puede darse cuenta de que hay algo raro en su actuación improvisada. Un segundo de más y es fácil que no les dé tiempo a salir del barco antes de que Amy la Gorda lo haga explotar en pedacitos.

Un segundo de menos y dejan de cubrir el caos que la australiana está causando bajo la cubierta. Un segundo de menos y quizá Amy no tenga tiempo a reducir a todos los guardias antes de que Fergus se dé cuenta de su táctica de despiste y decida acabar con sus jueguecitos.

Al final de un giro, su mirada tropieza con la de Chloe. Es apenas un instante, un segundo, como mucho dos, porque no pueden arriesgarse a hacerlo más largo y resultar sospechosas. Sin embargo, en ese instante, Chloe es capaz de transmitirle mucho.

En su azul bebé hay miedo. Inquietud. Preocupación. Confusión. Pero, por encima de todo, hay confianza.

La pelirroja asiente de forma casi imperceptible, de forma que nadie que no esté mirando fijamente pudiera detectar. Y con solo ese asentimiento le dice: tranquila, vas bien, vamos a estar bien. Con solo ese asentimiento confía su vida y las de las Bellas en el juicio de Beca.

Lo cual es, por un lado, abrumador. Al fin y al cabo, Beca es solo humana y puede equivocarse fácilmente, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que esta no es una situación en la que se haya encontrado nunca.

Y la diferencia entre el fracaso absoluto y el éxito rotundo es de un segundo.

Es mucha presión.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, que Chloe tenga tanta fe en ella hace que Beca se crezca. Es como un soplo de aire fresco directo a sus pulmones, o el abrazo de una madre que hace que sientas que todo va a ir bien mientras sigas entre sus brazos.

Su pulso se acelera y ralentiza.

El tiempo se acelera y ralentiza.

Fergus, que también está controlando su Rolex dorado, les informa de que quedan cuatro minutos y el pecho de Beca se constriñe. Amy debería estar ya al caer. Y aunque le hizo repetir el plan cincuenta veces en el bote de camino hasta aquí, ahora Beca se siente como siempre que tiene que hacer un examen importante: en blanco.

Como si todo lo que ha estudiado y  _sabe_  que se sabe, fueran mariposas que hubieran decidido ser un poco traviesas y estuvieran jugando a revolotear justo a su alcance solo para apartarse en el momento en que Beca trata de capturarlas con las manos.

Pareciendo sentir su pánico, Chloe reaparece frente a ella.

Le calma con una sola mirada, con un solo recordatorio de que tiene toda su confianza y la de las chicas, y que no le cabe duda alguna de que va a ser capaz de salvarles la vida. Ya lo ha hecho antes, vez tras vez.

Quizá no fueran casos tan drásticos, pero Beca ha estado ahí para las Bellas, para Chloe, sin fallar ni  _una_  sola vez.

La morena consigue volver a respirar, y cuenta.

Cuenta, y  _piensa_.

Piensa en que la vida se compone de segundos, y en cada uno de ellos tomas decisiones que lo cambian todo. Por muy inocuas que parezcan en ese momento, tendrán repercusiones en lo que ocurra a continuación.

Beca solo espera acertar con el segundo adecuado.

Igual que si fuera una escena en una película que sucede a cámara lenta, Beca ve cómo las Bellas corren fuera del punto de impacto en el momento en que ella les hace una señal, y Amy cae entre una lluvia de cristales de pie sobre el suelo del barco.

\- ¡LIBERTAAAAAD! – grita mientras acciona un extintor y rocía a su padre y sus secuaces de espuma.

Beca entra en acción, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y preguntándose si es así como se sienten los cocainómanos después de un chute, porque es casi delirante.

Lo ve todo con absoluta claridad, como si hubieran aumentado la resolución de su visión al 4K. Puede ver cada paso que tienen que dar dibujado en un croquis en el aire, una especie de chuleta de sus siguientes movimientos.

\- ¡Venga, vamos, vamos! – les grita a las Bellas, empujando con sus manos a aquellas con las que tropieza para hacerles reaccionar.

Nunca deja de contar segundos en su cabeza.

Es así como sabe que están cerca de saltar por los aires. Su atención se divide entre las Bellas que ya están saltando por la borda, y Amy, quien sigue expulsando espuma contra sus captores y parece haberse olvidado de que están  _literalmente_  sobre una bomba.

Chloe y Aubrey son las últimas en precipitarse al mar Mediterráneo, y Beca se gira hacia Amy para tirar de ella.

\- ¡Amy, vamos! – ordena con su voz de capitán traspasada por el miedo y la urgencia.

Los segundos siguen descontándose en su cabeza, cada vez más cercanos al cero, y eso le asusta.

No quiere fallar, no  _puede_  fallar.

Una explosión sacude el barco y hace que resbale sobre los trozos de cristal. Se equilibra con ayuda del brazo de Amy y una mano que apoya sobre el suelo, tan colocada en adrenalina que ni nota las zonas donde el cristal traspasa su piel.

Con el calor de las llamas lamiendo sus espaldas, cruzan las piernas por el rail y saltan. Nota las vibraciones que llegan a su cuerpo después de una segunda explosión, pero tanto ella como Amy están fuera del radio de alcance.

En el aire, su mente sigue contando.

Y en ese limbo en el que están, mientras siente que su estómago se ha quedado en el barco y el aire azota su cara, y sus piernas y brazos se agitan en un desesperado intento por agarrarse a  _algo_  que no existe, su mente se ralentiza y se acelera.

El tiempo se ralentiza y se acelera.

Son segundos los que tarda en hundirse en el agua fría del Mediterráneo, pero durante esos segundos ve toda su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos.

Ve a su madre cuando era pequeña, ve todas esas tardes en las que se ponían a hacer la cena juntas y acababan quemando lo que fuera que estaba en la sartén porque se despistaban bailando al ritmo de la música de la radio o algún disco de jazz.

Ve a su padre leerle un cuento en la cama todas las noches, antes de que se fuera. Ve a su padre de pie en algún punto del auditorio de turno, siempre sonriente, siempre con la cámara en alto para captar su actuación con las Bellas.

Ve a Jesse, con su sonrisa de niño pequeño y su predisposición a ayudarle con lo que sea necesario. Ve todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, cada película a la que la arrastró, cada pelea en la que se gritaban cosas imperdonables, cada momento de hacerle reír.

Ve a sus Bellas, con todas sus rarezas que las hacen únicas e inimitables. Todos los líos en los que la han metido con sus ideas locas, todas las fiestas que al final acaba disfrutando, todas las noches de películas que terminan con mañanas de resaca y comida grasienta, y la odiosa costumbre que tienen de apilarse sobre ella para darle un abrazo en grupo.

Pero, sobre todo, ve a Chloe.

Ve sus ojos. Dulces y cálidos, burbujeantes siempre con restos de risas y pura felicidad. Esa mirada que a veces Beca tiene la sensación de que está reservada solo para ella, que solo  _ella_  es capaz de sacar en Chloe.

Ve su boca. Curvada en una sonrisa tan grande que Beca siempre se pregunta si no le duele, o como cuando está a punto de decir algo cargado de subtexto sexual con el solo propósito de hacerle sonrojar. Abierta por la risa, torcida por la duda, tensa por la rabia, apretada por el llanto.

Ve sus manos. Sus dedos, largos y delicados, recorriendo el aire en un paso de baile o agitados de forma frenética cuando está tan emocionada por algo que prácticamente  _vibra_. Los siente sobre su piel, provocando hormigueo y fuego allá donde posan su roce delicado.

Ve su humildad, su generosidad, su inteligencia, su suavidad, su dulzura, su positividad, su humor, su picardía, su rabia, su envidia, su desprecio.

Ve todo lo que hace a Chloe,  _Chloe_.

Cuando por fin siente el frío del mar envolver su cuerpo y nada hasta la superficie para coger una bocanada de aire limpio, siente que hay algo más en su interior que ha resurgido de las profundidades.

Su mente ha contado los segundos, y aunque le dice que han sido diez, Beca los siente como si hubieran sido horas. Horas de revisar cada momento de su vida hasta darse cuenta de que Chloe lo impregna todo.

No sabría decir dónde acaba Chloe y dónde empieza ella.

No sabría decir quién es sin Chloe.

Y eso, en otro momento de su vida, le habría aterrorizado. A esa Beca independiente que no quería necesitar a nadie, darse cuenta de que no sabe cómo vivir sin Chloe habría hecho que se subiera al primer avión de camino a Australia, por el único motivo de que está lejos.  _Muy_  lejos.

Pero ahora, el momento en que llena sus pulmones de aire salado y abre los ojos en la noche francesa, quitándose el exceso de agua de la cara, siente que está viendo su vida por primera vez.

Sin darse cuenta, su mente vuelve a contar.

Sigue contando cuando sus oídos se destaponan y escucha a Chloe llamar su nombre con angustia en la voz.

Sigue contando cuando Beca nada un poco y localiza a la pelirroja cerca de la barca que Amy y ella usaron para llegar al barco.

Sigue contando cuando sus miradas se encuentran y Chloe sonríe con tanto alivio que, por un instante, se olvida de mantenerse a flote y se hunde hasta que solo su frente sobresale del agua salada.

Sigue contando cuando Chloe aparece del Mediterráneo riéndose y contagia a todas las Bellas de un ataque de risa que les hace difícil nadar.

(Sigue contando cuando Chloe se cuela en su habitación de hotel en las últimas horas de la noche para comprobar cómo está y sujeta su palma vendada entre sus manos con un roce tan reverente que casi hace llorar a Beca.

\- Creí que te perdía – susurra con voz grave y la mirada baja.

\- Pero no lo has hecho – le recuerda Beca suavemente. Traga saliva, nerviosa, y se humedece los labios que todavía le saben a sal y algas –. Y, ¿sabes qué?, esta experiencia me ha servido para darme cuenta de algo.

Sigue contando cuando los ojos curiosos de Chloe se fijan en ella a través de la fina capa de lágrimas.

\- Todo puede cambiar en un segundo – murmura –, y yo he dejado que pasen demasiados.

Sigue contando a través de la confusión de Chloe.

Sigue contando a través de la respiración que se atasca en la garganta de la pelirroja cuando Beca disipa la distancia entre ellas y captura sus labios en un beso delicado.

Sigue contando hasta que los labios de Chloe devuelven la presión.

En ese segundo, Beca exhala y deja de contar.)

Es curioso cuánto puede cambiar en un segundo.

Un segundo antes, no sabía si sobreviviría.

Un segundo después, sabe que lo único que quiere en esta vida es pasar el resto de su tiempo con Chloe.

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_


End file.
